Bloodline Degenerate
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Drew McIntyre has been through a horrible divorce, been accused of beating his ex wife, and has lost most of his friends. When his parents tell him he's adopted, he becomes depressed. Then he's told his biological father is Triple H, who he's been butting heads with over being in mid-card matches? Could life get any worse? Will Triple H and Drew learn to get along? RATED T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Shadow I Can't See…

**Eh… not feeling my new Edge story… Kinda wanted to come back to my Unknown Multi-Gen series (otherwise, the series that Crazy's in the DNA started…)**

**So, I've had a few reviews and PM's saying to start up again! Most of them wanted to see the Drew McIntyre/Triple H pairing (non yaoi, of course, it's father/son) to see how they'd interact. I had a few other hits for the Kaitlyn/Chyna pairing, and the Damien Sandow/Undertaker pairing came in third. So this story will be the second in my Unknown Multi-Gen series, Kaitlyn/Chyna (mother/daughter) will be the third, and Damien Sandow/Undertaker (uncle/nephew, father/son, or other) will be my fourth. Of course, I might have another brainchild from this series so we will see where this goes!**

**Sorry about the long author's note! On with the story!**

"_Drew, I can't believe you! You abused Taryn? What the hell man? What did she do to you?" Cody Rhodes' voice rang through the phone. _

"_Taryn did _nothing _to you! She's a purely good girl and never would've left you had you not abused her!" Layla's usually calm voice snapped. _

"_Drew, I hate to tell you this… your mother has passed away…" His father said. _

"_I'm sorry about your mom. But why did you hit me?" Taryn asked. _

"_Drew, there's something your mum and I always wanted to tell you. You're adopted." His father said. _

Drew woke, sitting in a steel chair at a live Raw event. His gray eyes run over the area, gathering where he is. He sighs, realizing he's at work. The damned nightmares weren't doing anything good for his sleep schedule, or his in-ring performance for that matter.

"Drew, buddy, you ok?" Heath asks. Heath's brown eyes stare into Drew's gray.

"Sorry, nodded off," Drew's voice thick from sleep, "didn't mean to."

"Oh, well… uh you don't have to come to ringside tonight, if you don't want to." Heath offers. Drew grabs his duffel bag and pats Heath on the shoulder.

"I'll take that offer. I need to get some actual rest," _without nightmares_. Drew thinks.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" Vince's voice fills the area. Drew's shoulders slump. Vince will surely force him to be at ringside.

"Uh…" Heath begins.

"Don't worry, Heath. I'll speak to Drew. Go on out to your match." Vince says. Heath and Jinder leave Drew and Vince McMahon in the area. Vince's brown orbs level with Drew's gray spheres.

"What's up, Drew? You usually never take a day off." Vince says.

"I've just had some nightmares lately. Taryn spreading rumors isn't helping me." Drew says truthfully.

"I see now. How's the search for your parents coming?" Vince asks.

"Not good. It's hard when your parents could be anywhere in the world." Drew admits.

"I can understand that. I didn't know my own father until I was twelve, so I can relate." Vince says.

"Well, you had a little more luck. Your mother raised you, so she could actually take care of finding your father because she knew who he was." Drew says. Vince gives Drew a half-smile.

"Take the rest of the night. Get some sleep. I don't want you to have to get some sleeping aids to up your ring performance." Vince says.

"I don't want them as much as you don't." Drew says, standing up.

"Before you go," Vince begins, "Triple H wanted to speak to you. Something about a U.S. Title Match with Dean Ambrose."

"I'll go talk to him." Drew says. Vince leaves Drew to himself, and Drew mentally smacks himself. He used to be "The Chosen One!" How in the hell did he get here, to being a part of a dying stable lead by a tone-deaf redheaded male who could be the son of Lita and Kane? Drew sighs.

_At least… he knows his parents._ Drew thinks. Pushing aside his thoughts, Drew makes his way to Triple H's office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Triple H says from the other side. Drew walks in, duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me?" Drew asks.

"I did. Would you like a U.S. Title Match with Dean Ambrose at Summerslam in August?" Triple H asks.

"Paul, cut the crap. You know I deserve to be in the running for the WWE Championship." Drew says rather boldly.

"Drew, please. This is all I can do for now." Triple H says, his amber eyes meeting Drew's gray orbs.

"Paul, really. You used to agree with all of us mid-carders about Cena being at the top for too damn long. Someone has to snip off the top poppy every now and then." Drew says.

"That was before I was the COO. I can't do much for you guys now. Cena's—"

"Good for business, I know, I know!" Drew snaps. Triple H gives Drew a reprimanding look.

"That's it. I'm not giving you that U.S. Title Match." Triple H says.

"God knows that was my only chance." Drew mumbles.

"What in the hell did you just say?" Triple H demands.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Levesque." Drew snaps. He turns on his heel and walks out of Triple H's office. He readjusts his duffel bag strap quickly and heads for the garage, where his rental car awaits him.

As Drew walks into the garage, his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and groans.

It's the private investigator, Brady Green, he had hired a year ago to find his birth parents. Drew answers the phone.

"Hello, Drew, for once, I have good news, I found a lead on your birth mother." Brady's tenor voice wafts through the phone. Drew nearly dropped his phone. After so many months of disappointments, had Brady found Drew's birth mother?

"You're sure?" Drew asks.

"Remember, it's only a lead. I want you to send in another DNA sample to see if this woman is really your mother." Brady answers.

"I understand that. I will have the DNA sample sent straightaway!" Drew says.

"There's something you need to know Drew. This woman, should she be your mother, she was young when you were born. She's had a hard life and…" Brady trails off.

"And what Brady? I need to know everything." Drew says.

"She has terminal cancer." Brady answers.

**What do you think of the first chapter? And I have a couple questions on what you guys would like to see.**

**Should Drew's mother be one of the WWE's women from Triple H's upcoming years (1980's-1999, in my opinion) or should she be a completely new character to be introduced? I wanted to have an OC, but considering my last fic in this series had BOTH parents in the WWE, I wanted to leave it to your opinion. **

**Leave a review and give me a thought or two! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Similarities

**Hmmm…. Only one review. But that's okay! I want to thank ****thejoker122** **for reviewing! I'd also like to thank all whom favorited and/or followed this story! I'll let all of you who faved/followed know that if you review I'm willing to take your suggestions for writing! I'm dead serious. I'm taking thejoker122's suggestion for Drew's mother being an OC, so those of you that missed out on that little voting thing don't really have a say, sorry about that. **

**Regardless, enjoy the chapter! **

Drew's gray eyes widen as he says, "You're kidding, right?"

"Drew, I don't joke." Brady says sadly.

"Ok, I'll… I'll call you later when I get my DNA in." Drew says.

"Stay in touch Drew. And, Drew?" Brady asks.

"What?" Drew asks.

"I just want to say, even though I want DNA to prove she's your mother, you two are almost exactly alike. You have the same gray eyes." Brady says softly before hanging up. Drew puts his phone back in his pocket and finds a place in the parking lot to sit down. He's visibly shaking. This woman with terminal cancer looks almost exactly like him? What was different?

Drew gives a quick prayer that it wasn't DNA that was the difference between him and this woman.

Drew's shaking becomes near violent. His emotions start running haywire. First he and Triple H fight now he might have his birth mother? What kind of world gives a man _that _serious of ups and downs?

"Drew?" An even, female tone rings through the parking lot. Drew looks up and sees Aj.

"Hey, Aj." Drew says shakily. Aj walks over by him and crouches by him.

"What is it?" Aj asks.

"Things. Emotions are haywire and I might have found my birth mother…" Drew trails off. Aj cocks her head at Drew.

"I know how that feels, Drew. I really do. Remember when I found out Vickie is my mom?" Aj asks.

"I remember vividly. I wasn't a part of 3MB yet, but I was amazed nonetheless." Drew says.

"It's just amazing finding the woman who gave birth to you. Trust me. When I first met Vickie, there was a connection, but not too tight. When Vickie and I got at each other's throats, I decided to look into Vickie's history, finding she had lost a child before carrying Shaul and Sherilyn. I, out of curiosity, took my own DNA to hers, and lo and behold! I'm the daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrero." Aj says with a smile. Drew smiles weakly back at her.

"I know. But your search was easy. She was nearby. You didn't look for her for almost two years and have disappointment after disappointment." Drew says.

"That's true, but Drew," Aj pauses, putting a hand on Drew's shoulder, "you have to remember. You'll know she's your mother if you see her. All children will recognize two things about their birth mother." Aj says.

"What would that be?" Drew asks.

"Her voice and her heartbeat. I didn't recognize Vickie's voice right away, but after a little bonding I recognized her heartbeat." Aj says. Drew stands up, Aj following suit.

"How in the hell did Zack Ryder get so lucky?" Drew asks Aj.

"I love him, and he loves me too. Maybe you need someone by your side through this." Aj says.

"Kind of hard when half the Diva's Locker Room knows Taryn." Drew says mirthlessly.

"You never know, Drew," Aj begins, "but someone might be willing to help you. Someone unexpected." Aj smiles and leaves Drew. Drew then walks to his car and gets into the driver's seat. He dials Brady's number again, and Brady answers within a heartbeat.

"I want to see this woman." Drew says.

"Drew, is that so smart? I mean, you don't know if she's your mom or not." Brady says.

"Brady, I know what I want to do. I want to see her." Drew says. Brady sighs.

"All right, fine. She lives in Nashville. I'll text you the address. But Drew? Do me one favor." Brady says.

"That would be?" Drew asks.

"Don't get attached to this woman. She may not even _be _your mother. Please?" Brady asks.

"Fine. You have my word." Drew says, hanging up. Minutes later, a text comes through with the woman's name and address.

Shasta Morgan

_1111 Love Circle _

_Nashville, TN 37212_

Drew stares at the text for the longest time. He quickly dials Vince's number.

"Hey Drew, you resting up just fine?" Vince asks.

"A little. Vince I'm requesting some time off." Drew says.

"Ok, how long?" Vince asks.

"Two weeks. I think I've found my birth mother." Drew says.

"I see. Take as much time as you need. Good luck, Drew." Vince says.

Drew hangs up and drives to his hotel. He showers and then calls the airport for the next flight to Nashville, which is the next day at ten in the morning. Drew buys a ticket quickly and hangs up. He packs his suitcase and lies down for a minute, leaving his eyes opened.

What is Shasta like? Is she really his birth mother? How old is she? How old was she when she possibly gave birth to him?

Drew's phone rings. He checks the caller ID and swears.

It's Taryn.

Drew tentatively answers his phone, "Hello?"

"Drew, hey. You weren't on Raw tonight. What's up are you sick?" Taryn asks.

"Why do you care, Taryn? I really need some rest now so goodbye." Drew says, hanging up. Not two seconds after he puts his phone down does she call him back.

"Did you really hang up on me?" Taryn asks.

"I don't know. Did it sound like this?" Drew hangs up again. He turns off his phone and within minutes is asleep.

oOo

Triple H sits in his office long after Raw is over. He's thinking about his conversation with Drew. Yes, it was true that he once sympathized with the mid-carders, but if he changed his mind, the business could go down the tubes.

_Great, I'm sounding more like Vince every single day! _Triple H thinks. Why didn't he give Drew what he wanted? He could've given him a WWE Title Match. Drew used to be "The Chosen One" so why would Vince object to that? There'd be no reason to!

"I should give the boy a chance." Triple H says aloud. Right then there's a knock on his door.

"Come in." Triple H says. Vickie Guerrero, who is beaming, walks in.

"Hey, Paul, how're you doing?" Vickie asks.

"I'm fine. How's Aj doing on her meds?" Triple H asks.

"Much better. I'm glad my oldest is figuring her life out." Vickie says, sitting down on a chair in front of Triple H.

"I'm glad, too. So, a grandson?" Triple H asks.

"Yep. Eduardo Chavo Hernandez." Vickie says. Triple H chuckles.

"Named for his grandfather and great-uncle, right?" Triple H asks.

"Exactly. Aj always loved her father as a fan growing up. She loved her uncle too. So she named her son for them. And here we are, years later, finding she's their daughter and niece, respectively." Vickie says with a smile.

"That's wonderful you've found her." Triple H says.

"It is. She's loving life right now." Vickie says.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Triple H asks after a pause.

"I wanted to talk. You helped Aj when Phil kicked her in the head all those months ago. You may be my boss, but… I consider you a friend." Vickie says.

"Same here," Triple H pauses, "Vickie, did you ever know that Aj was your daughter?"

"Well," Vickie says, "I just felt too much around her. I worried I was gay. But when Aj brought in that DNA test, I knew why I felt too much. My maternal instincts were screaming, why?"

"You see, Drew McIntyre reminds me of an old girlfriend of mine. He has her same hair and eyes, but there are so many people that say he looks a little like me. He's a younger me." Triple H says.

"I think I see. Paul," Vickie pauses, putting her hand on his, "the only way to know is a DNA test. Especially since Drew's adopted."

"He's what?" Triple H asks.

"You didn't know? Drew's adopted. When his adoptive mother died, his adoptive father told him the truth." Vickie says.

"No, I didn't know," _I shouldn't have been so hard on the kid, _"now I do. Thank you, Vickie." Triple H says.

"Anytime. I'm here to talk if you need me." Vickie says, leaving Triple H to his thoughts.

**Review!**


End file.
